


Two Player Game

by snowynight



Series: Noncon somnophilia [2]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dark, Drugged Sex, Dysfunctional Relationships, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim is unsure which of them is sicker: Spock who keeps drugging him to have sex with him, or he who let this happen and gets off on watching the video later.





	Two Player Game

After Jim yawning thrice during their chess games, Spock said, "Captain, you are fatigued."

"M n'sleepy" Jim protested despite his drooping eyelids and slurpy voice betraying him. He dropped his head to the table with eyes shut and breathed calmly.

Spock's eyes softened when he made sure that Jim was deep in sleep. He touched his meld point to encourage Jim's mind to remain in slumber until Spock woke him.

He picked Jim up, suppressing his trembling in excitement. Jim was paranoid and highly suspicious, traits of a successful captain so Spock had to plan carefully to get what he wanted.

He carried Jim to his bed in his arms, and felt a flame of possessiveness of the delicate weight that fit perfectly in his arms.

 _Mine_ , he thought, _you should be mine._

Jim was so responsive and pliant in his arms, moaning and whimpering when Spock had his mouth and hands all over him. Instead of being the unyielding leader on the bridge, Jim submitted to Spock’s urge and desire in his sleep. He fit so well in Spock’s arms that he wanted to keep Jim chained to the bed forever, loving and marking and possessing however Spock wanted.

Spock sighed. Jim would never allow him to surrender himself to Spock like this, in fear to appear weak to his enemies, so Spock could only have these stolen moments to sate his longing. Too many times he was green with jealousy when any man or woman got their hands on him (Jim would never know how many of them mysteriously disappeared because they didn’t deserve him). Too many times he wanted to claim him right over the bridge when he flaunted himself as an open temptation, but he settled with this as a logical arrangement to allow Spock to serve Jim in his best capacity.

He licked a trail along JIm’s thighs, feeling how he trembled under him. Gently he raised Jim’s ass up to gently insert a lubed finger into him, teasing and stretching while Jim squeezed around him. When he had three inside Jim, Jim panted and pushed into him, his beautiful penis hardening without even a touch.

 _You’re so good to me_ , Spock growled when he put Jim’s right leg over his shoulder, his penis lined up against Jim’s plump ass. He thrusted inside his well lubed ass forcefully, fondling Jim’s penis with his hand, while focusing on Jim’s sweaty flushed face, the most beautiful face he had ever seen in his life.

He came inside Jim while bring Jim to orgasm at the same time, lingering inside Jim’s warmth for several moments before retreating and destroyed the evidence, already planning the next time.

* * *

 

It paid to be paranoid on an Imperial starship, especially when you were a flagship captain, so not even Marlena knew that the Tantalus field had a recording function. Jim would have never suspected Spock of daring to drug and rape him otherwise.

When he discovered it through the video feed he was ready to hit the button to let Spock vanish forever.

But he paused when he watched Spock kissing him.

It was strangely arousing to see his normally reserved and tight-laced first officer to be so… sexually aggressive. Jim felt a ball of fire in his stomach when he saw Spock biting on his neck, grabbing him hard and fingered him. It was even stranger how compelling he found watching his body lying here and taking everything Spock wanted.

Jim was the captain, which meant that everyone was out for his head and he had to be always on guard, daring not to show any weakness. Spock was among the few he almost trusted, simply because Jim’s survival benefitted him. Despite the image he carefully cultivated, sex was a rare luxury he could hardly afford because of the ease of assassination, not to mention surrendering to pleasure without fear.

Spock was torturing Jim’s nipples on the screen, lapping lavishly and sucked eagerly like a hungry infant while Jim’s sleeping self moaned and squirmed under him. Jim’s heartbeat raced when Spock positioned himself to fuck Jim earnestly- _So this’s what a Vulcan penis looks like. Too bad I didn’t know it at the Academy, or I would win a huge bet._ Spock thrusted hard ball deep into Jim, and Jim found his pants uncomfortably tight.

He never hit the button.

Jim looked for any signs on Spock’s face on the bridge the next day, but Spock was as impassive and professional as ever. He would have thought he imagined everything if he didn’t still have the tape. Spock obviously didn’t catch on that his secret was out, because the next time during chess he served a drink to Jim, who found the taste familiar.

He could have exposed Spock, but he would have to kill him. _Is he ready for the move_? Jim thought, ignoring the knot in his stomach.

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Is something wrong?”

Jim was about to come up with an excuse until Spock’s intense look reminded him of he face in the video. He drank it, not even knowing the reasons.

He fell asleep.

The next day he watched the recording of the night before. Spock was as efficient stripping him as he did everything else in his life, and he had a weird fixation of Jim’s nipples. Jim squirmed when Spock swallowed his nipples while drawing a trail down his abdomen, feeling Spock’s ghost breath on them.

He should switch off the feed. It was sick even for him, but he kept watching until Spock reached climax inside and panted, Jim’s own hardening in solidarity. The pragmatic part of his brain said: _is it so weird getting hot at two sexy guys fucking? You’re a good looking guy. So is Spock._

From then on they had a weird unspoken arrangement. Spock took more and more chance with Jim, who for some reasons mysterious even to himself kept agreeing to it and watched the sex afterwards.

He should have stopped it. It was too dangerous if anyone discovered it. Several times he itched to put a stop to Spock permanently, but he kept pulling it off. Spock was an excellent first officer, and now he had more stake keeping Jim alive, even just as his blow up doll.

He couldn’t let Spock know that he knew too, or Spock would have killed him and left no evidence behind, making it like an accident. He wouldn’t have got rid of Pike so easily without Spock’s consent, and he fully believed that Spock was why Pike took over the Enterprise so easily - It was so awfully convenient that the previous captain before Pike died of a heart attack fucking his married subordinate.

Sometimes he dreamed about Spock in a wet dream, but he wasn’t sure whether it was his memory of the actual events, what he conjured from the videos or came from his subconscious. He ran through bedsheets fast on nights like these.

 _Who’s more a sicko among us_? He wondered. _Spock who got off on fucking his drugged captain, or me who got off on watching Spock fucking me drugged?_

Should he be glad that Spock was at least not into necrophilia?

However perverted Spock was, he wasn’t stupid, so some nights Jim slept alone on his bed and nothing else happened. Spock looked the same during those days, but Jim got… twitchy and found excuse to invite Spock to spend their nights together. Spock clearly craved the thrill despite his demeanor, because on the next video Spock looked hungry, ravishing Jim with such an intensity that Jim had a hand around his penis and came at the same time Spock did.

“Captain, do you want to play chess at eight tonight?” Spock asked with the same intense glance as the nights before.

Jim know what it meant and that he should say no, but he answered yes again, knowing that he would take the drink with the familiar taste again as the numerous time before, continuing their secret game.


End file.
